Products may be provided for user consumption. For example, email products and social website products (e.g., Facebook™, LinkedIn™, Twitter™) may be currently available and used by millions of users. There may be multiple versions of the product where new features (e.g., messaging, chat, user interface changes, etc.) are added, removed, and/or improved upon. However, each individual user may or may not approve of the newest product version and may send either positive or negative sentiment or “user feedback”, e.g., to the product developers, to document their approval/disapproval.
After reviewing at least some of the positive and/or negative user feedback, a product developer may decide to change (e.g., rollback) the product version to another version of the product (e.g., a previous version) that did not have as much negative user feedback. This can be a lengthy process and the user(s) who provided the negative user feedback may become frustrated with the continued use of the product version and/or believe that their user feedback is being ignored by the product developer. This may result in one or more users ceasing use of the product altogether.